


Wanted

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Wanted

**Title:** Wanted  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G to NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 4  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #61: Auror  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content.  
 **A/N:** Draco proves that determination can get you what you want.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Wanted

~

“Are you sure?” Narcissa made a face. “No Malfoy has ever--”

“I’m sure, Mother.” Draco sipped his tea calmly. “I’m determined to do this.”

She sighed. “Well, far be it from me to argue. But I can’t help.”

“I don’t want you to,” Draco sighed. “If I’m to succeed I must do it on my own.”

She nodded and rose, patting his shoulder as she left.

Draco eyed the _Prophet_. The headline trumpeted Harry Potter’s admission to the Auror training corps. Yes, it would take work, but Draco now knew what he wanted from his life. _Aurors, here I come._

~

“I bet _Mummy_ bought his way in,” Ron muttered, staring at Malfoy.

Harry sighed. He could tell from the stiffening of Draco’s shoulders that he had heard Ron’s comment. “She didn’t actually,” he said.

Ron scowled. “How do you know?”

Harry shrugged. “I thought she might have as well, so I...looked into it.”

“And?” Ron leaned forward. “Spill!”

Harry sat back. “He got in fair and square, actually. Highest test scores in a decade.”

Ron stood up. “Not bloody right if you ask me,” he muttered before leaving.

Harry eyed Draco. _Auror training’s going to be interesting, that’s certain._

~

“Delta manoeuvre,” Harry whispered.

Draco nodded. It was a good choice for the situation, surrounded as they were, dodging dangerous hexes.

Harry dove to the left, Draco to the right, their wands aiming above the attackers’ heads. Their combined defence successfully disarmed the assailants.

“Excellent!” the trainer said, ending the simulation.

Climbing to his feet, Draco offered Harry his hand, pleased when he accepted.

“You’re a fine Auror team.”

Harry smiled. “True.” He looked at Draco. “You agree?”

Floored, Draco nodded, yet as their trainer went over the arrangements, all Draco could think was he’d almost got everything he wanted.

~

“Zeta manoeuvre,” Draco murmured.

“You made that up.” Harry laughed, his chuckle becoming a moan as Draco’s tongue traced a pattern onto his inner thigh.

Draco smirked as Harry writhed. “You’re arguing this isn’t a valid tactic?” he purred, sucking one bollock carefully into his mouth.

Harry’s nails dug into Draco’s shoulders. “No...oh God...n-n-not at all. It seems...fuck...valid.”

“Mm, I thought you’d agree.” Draco licked his way to Harry’s hole. “Maybe not an Auror-approved one, though.”

As Harry trembled in ecstasy, Draco congratulated himself. He’d known he could get everything he wanted with enough determination.

~


End file.
